Elly's Story
by Elwood Penscottie
Summary: Elly is a Hoqwarts house elf. This is her POV during the 4th book
1. Who am i?

This is the journal ov Elly, Hogwarts house elf. Here is my story.

August 25

Elly has asked nice Master Dumbledore for a quill and papr. Gracious man gave Elly a journal! Elly is so lucky to work at Hogwarts. Elly is different from other house elfs. Elly knows. Elly has been told and shunned by other elfs, but Elly is not embarased. Elly is proud. Elly will now tell how she came to be a special house elf.

Elly's parents worked at Hogwarts so Elly works there too. Elly met wonderful Master Dumbledore. Elly got her tea towel and Elly worked happily. Elly is a curious house elf, many people tell Elly that. Master Dumbledore would throw away old wizard newspapers, called Daily Prophet. Elly took them. Elly was yelled at, but Elly kept her papers. Elly wanted badly to read. The other elfs were mad at curios Elly. Elly tried but couldn't make pretty wizard words make sense. Then Master Dumbledore caught Elly. Elly thought she would be clothed. Elly cried, and Elly's mother and father cried. Kind, wonderful Master Dumbledore let Elly stay, and he even took his time to help Elly read! Elly now reads good and can write some. Elly loves to write and read. Other house elfs are mad at her. Elly thinks they are jealous.

August 30

Elly and house elfs are very busy now. Must clean Hogwarts for students. They will come soon. Elly is very excited. Great Harry Potter is returning to Hogwarts. Much work to do.

Sptember 1

Elly was very busy today. Woke up early to make feast for Hogwarts students. Many happiness and laughter. Elly was happy. Dobby is now house elf too. But he is more crazy than Elly! He wears clothes! And Master Dumbledore pays him wizard money! Winky comes too. Winky very upset. Winky is still wanting to be with old master. She does not know how great Master Dumbledore is. Time to clean. Elly is being glared at. Elly is very happy for the new scool year.

[a/n: this is way different and im hoping original! damn straight! any other house elf stories out there?!? well im too lazy to do a search so...NO! IM THE FIRST!! A PIONEER!!! hopefully...if anyone else did this first, then, im sorry. high five! anyway, i just wanted to do something different..yea...

-EP//JKR]


	2. Goblet of Fire

September 21

Elly has been very busy at Hogwarts. Harry Potter has come back again! Elly remembers when Dobby warned Harry Potter not to come to Hogwarts. That year was very bad. Now this year there is Tournament! Even more wizards and feasts for elves to prepare for! Fred and George come again last night to take food. They are very funny and Elly likes them a lot.

October 1

Dumbledore has told Elly that because of the Triwizard Tournament that other wizards SCHOOLS will visit Hogwarts. Not just students but WHOLE SCHOOLS! Elly is very excited! He says they will be Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. Elly thinks those are very hard and long and strange names. There will be a Goblet of Fire for the tournament. Elly has seen it when she was scrubbing the floors. It was very pretty, but very scary. Elly also saw one night when no one was watching someone sneaks into the Hall. Elly was very scared so Elly hid under a table. Elly saw the big shadow put something into the Goblet. The fire danced bright then died down again and the person sighed and left. Elly is too scared to say anything to Dumbledore. This is Elly's secret.

October 3

Us elfs are getting decorations for the big Halloween feast. Bats scare Elly very much. Elly found that out today.

October 10

Elly can't write much now. We elfs have to prepare Hogwarts for feast. We have to clean everything and make everything look nice.

October 31

The big Feast! Elly has found out that only SOME of the kids came, not the schools. Dumbledore read the names from the Goblet. Elly was watching even though Elly was yelled at. He said Viktor Krum, Fleur de la Cour and Cedric Diggory. Then when Elly was to leave to start washing Dumbledore called HARRY POTTER's name! Harry Potter can not be in danger again!


End file.
